College Daze
by Inuyashahiei
Summary: Ash and some friends go to Lilycove City for college and someone from his past appears
1. Default Chapter

College Daze

Summary: Ash and Gary are friends now and are starting college at Lilycove University in Lilycove City. With old and new friends by his side, Ash gets a nasty shock when a young woman from his past makes an appearance. What will happen? Mist/Ash, Gary/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Chapter 1

A young man with a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder stepped out of the Train Station with another young man and two young women. The young man with the Pikachu had short spiky black hair, brown eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and his favorite hat, red and white with an 'L' emblazed on it. The other young man had long, spiky brown hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a simple purple Tee shirt and beige cargo pants.

One of the girls had curly brown hair with blond highlights that shimmered gold in the sunlight, blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue tank top and a blue jean skirt. The other girl had long brown hair, hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink halter top and jeans that flared at the bottom and had flowers on the right pocket. She had a Growlithe following her loyally.

The Pikachu let out a happy, "Pika."

The girl with the Growlithe grinned and said, "It's good to get off that train."

"You're just glad that man stopped hitting on you, Kaylee." Ash said, smirking slightly.

Kaylee gave a mock glare at Ash and said, "Yea! Of course, he was annoying and Growlithe was going to Bite him or something, weren't you boy?" Growlithe gave a growl of agreement.

Lily grinned at Gary and he smirked, "I bet you liked getting hit on by him." Gary said. Lily howled with laughter.

Kaylee's face burned red and she turned to him, "GARY OAK! That's not even funny! How dare you say that!" She shouted, her blue eyes shimmering angrily. She was attracting unwanted attention, but, none of the four friends cared. One of the people watching the scene with some interest was a girl with orange hair, her Togepi staring at Ash in some confusion.

"Togi?" (Daddy?) The young Pokemon asked, excitement evident in her voice

"That's him, Togepi. After all this time, we've found him." Her voice was soft but it was loud enough for Pikachu to hear it. Pikachu turned and her eyes met the red head's. Pikachu's eyes widened at the sight of an old friend.

I know pretty short, huh? Well, I hope, when I post this you will review. PLEASE REVIEW. No reviews no updates! (I'll be happy with just 1, you people at Mediaminer.)


	2. Chapter 2

College Daze

AN: Thanks to those two that reviewed this story, you two are the best! Enjoy Chapter 2!

Disclaimer…sulking…No I do not own Pokemon goes back to sulking

Chapter 2

Pikachu couldn't believe her eyes, Misty was here! "Pikapi! Chu Pikachu!" Pikachu said, tugging on a piece of Ash's hair. Ash gently whacked her paw and said, "Not now Pikachu."

"Pika! Pikachu! Pi!" It was obvious Ash wasn't listening because he stepped in the middle of Gary and Kaylee's fight, "Kaylee, stop this!"

Kaylee turned to Ash, glaring at him heatedly, "Stop what? I'm not doing anything!"

"Like hell you weren't." Gary muttered to Lily.

Kaylee's eyebrow twitched, "Did you say something Gary?"

"No! I was just telling Lily how wonderful the weather is right now, right Lily?"

"R…right." Lily said, laughing harder now.

"Lily! Shut up!" Kaylee snapped.

Pikachu sighed, jumping off Ash's shoulder and onto Growlithe's back. "Pikachu pi."

Growlithe gave Pikachu a dog like grin, "Growlithe! Grrrrrr lithe!"

Pikachu nodded in agreement and stared up at the bickering teenagers.

"Pikaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The yellow mouse cried as she jumped into the air and shocked the humans.

"Ouch." A burnt Gary said as he fell down. The other three fell down too and Pikachu grinned at Growlithe. Growlithe wagged his tail and put his muzzle in the crook of Kaylee's neck. When Growlithe's wet nose touched Kaylee's warm, dry neck, she jumped up and shrieked at the coldness.

"ACK! Growlithe don't do that!" She scolded, rubbing her neck.

Growlithe blinked innocently at her then looked at the others, who were slowly getting up.

"We should find our apartment building." Ash said, the others nodded and they started walking towards some large buildings.

The four friends were quite as they came to a large brick building with a poster hung over the entrance that said:

_Welcome Lilycove College students. _

_This Apartment building and the one next door are for college students only. _

_The rooms are first come first serve so hurry…_

"Wow, let's get some rooms." Kaylee said, walking inside with Growlithe and Pikachu following her. The other three went in too. Once inside, they saw Kaylee talking to the person in front of the counter. She was taking four pairs of keys from the man's hand. Gary heard her say thanks then turned to them. "You two have room 203 and Lily and I have room 204." She handed out the keys.

"Kaylee, where's Pikachu?"

"She went upstairs with Growlithe." Kaylee said.

"Ah." Ash said with a nod.

"Pi pi pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily, jumping into Misty's arms.

"Pikachu! I've missed you!" May said, rushing into the room.

"How's Ash been?"

Pikachu shrugged and jumped into May's arms, who immediately started to coo over her.

Misty was about to say something when someone shouted 'Ash Ketchum!' and footsteps and some more shouting.

May opened the door and she, Misty, Pikachu, and Growlithe stuck their heads through the doorway to see what was happening.

Misty saw the girl named Kaylee chasing Ash. Her shoes were missing. Gary and Lily were following, sometimes shouting things like, "Get him Kaylee!" or "Don't let her get you!"

"Ketchum! Give me my shoes!" Kaylee shouted.

"Hell no!" Ash shouted back.

"Ooooo, when I catch you, you are dead! You hear me, dead!"

"That's if you catch me!"

Kaylee jumped on Ash's back, making them go tumbling to the floor. Kaylee kicked him not so softly in the ribs and grabbed her shoes, putting them back on her feet. "You are a jerk sometimes Ash."

Ash smirked, "I know, but can you get off? I can't breath."

Kaylee smirked evilly and started to bounce up and down on his stomach.

"Ow! LILY! YOUR STUPID SISTER IS HURTING ME!" Ash yelled with some trouble.

"Stupid!" Kaylee demanded, bouncing…no…more like jumping on him with her knees. "Who are you calling STUPID!"

"Err I mean, Lily, your Hippo of a sister is hurting m…OW! Kaylee I was kidding!"

"You better have been kidding!"

"I was! Lily! Gary! Get Kaylee off of me!" Gary finally decided to help and dragged a very annoyed Kaylee off Ash.

"About time! I thought I was going to die! Kaylee weighs as big as a house."

"I do not!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS SO WE CAN FIND OUR ROOMS!" Lily shouted.

"Fine."

There was silence as they looked at the numbers on the doors.

"Here they are. Rooms 203-4." Ash said, unlocking the door. He and the other three went inside. There was silence and Misty and May stuck their heads into the hallway, looked at each other, their mouths open wide.

A sudden crash came from Ash's room, making the girls and the Pokemon jump. Shouting could be heard.

Pikachu and Growlithe looked startled and ran to their room, May following at a reserved pace. All three stuck their heads though the door, eyes widening dramatically.

Ash was huddled in a corner; Lily and Gary were trying to restrain Kaylee. Stuff was everywhere, and something was glinting in the wall just above where Ash was last standing.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu squeaked, rushing to Ash's side, determined not to let Kaylee anywhere near Ash. "Pikapi? Pikapi! Pikachu pi."

Everyone in the room watched in amazement as Growlithe went to Pikachu's side, growling lowly at his owner.

(Quick AN: Ash IS NOT dead, he fainted at the shock of Kaylee throwing a knife at his head.)

"Pikachu? Chu pika?" Pikachu said, worried over her trainer and best friend.

Growlithe gave her a short yip and licked Ash's hand, then put his muzzle in her chest, letting her hug him. When Pikachu let go, Growlithe pushed his muzzle into her back, making her walk. Both Pokemon went into one of the bedrooms, which, most likely, will become Ash's, once he recovered.

Gary blinked a few times and turned around to Lily and Kaylee, who were equally stunned.

"What just happened?" Gary asked Lily.

Lily shrugged and got off Kaylee, earning a 'Thank you!' for the action.

"Get off Gary! I can't feel my feet anymore!" Kaylee whined. Gary got off and Kaylee winced, the prickly feeling running up and down her legs at the slightest movement or touch.

"You know you'll have to regain Pikachu's trust?" Lily asked.

"What! Why?"

Lily slapped her forehead and pointed to Ash, "Because you tried to kill him!"

"I was not!"

"Then why the hell were you aiming the fucking knife at his head?" Kaylee gaped at Lily, she NEVER swore and yet she just did. Gary was staring at her as if she grown another head, even Growlithe emerged from the bedroom when he heard more shouting, if you looked into his eyes, you could see that shock was clearly written in his big, brown puppy eyes.

Lily covered her mouth with her hand and gasped softly. She ran out of the room and into the one she and Kaylee was sharing; a moment later the slamming of a door was heard.

"Kaylee, you better go comfort Lily, I'll get Ash into bed, if he wakes up, I'll tell him what happened after he was knocked out." Gary said, pulling Kaylee into a hug.

She nodded and walked out into the hallway and went into her apartment.

Gary sighed and picked Ash up and put him in the room that Pikachu was in. With one last sigh, Gary began to pick up everything that got thrown.

Ok, we know now that Kaylee has anger management problems, Lily is the goody goody that never cursed before, Pikachu and Growlithe might be in a VERY weird relationship. The next chapter, the four friends go shopping for their school supplies and Kaylee gets shocked by Pikachu (hint: Kaylee said something that pissed Pikachu off, anyone wanna guess?) REVIEW!


End file.
